wwe5155fandomcom-20200214-history
Wwe5155 Wiki
WWE5155 was a heckler, cyberbully on YouTube. His real name is not confirmed, but his real first name is Adam. On March 2, 2013 he created the hot wheels Monster Jam Sign Up Series, and segregated the fandom of Monster Jam Fans to gain power, as well as to show off that he was the boss. He ripped off many WWE catchphrases, as well as plagiarized other people's videos. He was also known for his 'Alter Ego', a figure of Woody (Toy Story), whom he referred to as "Woodefred Gaylord", better known as "The Wood", and ripped off Dwayne the Rock Johnson, Triple H, World Championship Wrestling, and New World Order. He used Woodefred to cyberbully fans, cheat in Monster Jam races, and make "rape" jokes for attention. Some of "The Wood" s catchphrases were "If You Smell, What the Wood, is Licking", "Turn it Sideways", which he stole from The Rock. He was taken off of Youtube in April of 2018 for all the trouble he's caused, and how he inspired other people to create their own Sign Up Series, and he told lies about other people on Youtube, hacking into other people's accounts, and caused other fans to target others. WWE5155 was targeted, and mistaken to be a homosexual because of the following actions he did. Some of his wrestling figures were gay, and he made "pregnancy" jokes which were on age restricted videos. Some of his Woody skits were on age restricted for various topics: *Woody is known for exposing his "wood" meaning his private parts in some of the topics. *He talks about Rape, Cocaine, Homosexuality, and "Gay Porn", even though he is Bi, according to himself. It is possible that his "birth name" Woodefred Gaylord was a way to make fun of him, by calling him gay. He was named after the Woodford hotels, in Gaylord, Tennessee. The word "Gaylord" has become a slur on youtube since. WWE5155 was yanked off of Youtube for making a "Rape" joke on Twitter about AJ Lee, as part of his "WWE Jerk Off" list. AJ Lee targeted him back. *WWE does not own any Monster Jam organizations, but he insisted he did on YouTube videos. The purpose of the Sign Up Series was for him to be famous, and he ripped off various Monster Jam Races. He does not own his own account. His father does. He also did not retire. He was taken off of YouTube for "The Wood's Jerk Off List", and WWE Superstars found out and he was targeted. Welcome to the Wiki Describe your topic Woodefred Gaylord Woodefred Gaylord, also known as The Wood, or Woody was a perverted alter ego of WWE5155's, used to troll people as part of an act to get money. He was put on videos age restricted for talking about homosexuality, drugs, rape, thus cursing, looking at Gay Porn. He was used in the sign up series for Monster Jam races, but he rigged each and every one of them. He was also known for ripping off the rock. Catchphrases: "Cut the Wood's Music" "Suck My Wood" "#fearthewood" *Gay Porn" "If You Smell... What the Wood is sucking" "WOOOOD" "Reach For The Sky" "Who will go one on one, with the Wood One?" "Turn it sideways and stick it straight up your woody" "Suck my sausage" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse